In general, as diagnostic devices of such a type, a device is known which executes offset diagnosis of diagnosing an offset amount of a sensor value from a zero point, in a state where a concentration of NOx contained in exhaust gas becomes substantially 0 (zero) due to stop of fuel injection by an engine during deceleration of a vehicle or the like (e.g., see Patent Reference 1).